


Broken Sigil

by drowning_in_daydreams



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Faeries - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Sigils, Wooyoung gets lost because a certain fae changes his surroundings, Yeosang is mentioned - Freeform, fae! San, faeries uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drowning_in_daydreams/pseuds/drowning_in_daydreams
Summary: Wooyoung gets lost in the woods. But he had taken the right path, so why was he lost?
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68





	Broken Sigil

**Author's Note:**

> I really love Fae stories so of course I had to write my own.
> 
> Lots of love to my beta-reader and best friend. Thank u, Angel. <3

When Wooyoung had promised his grandma to visit her on Monday, he had expected the journey to be relatively short. She only lived in the next village after all. He had not expected to be walking through an unfamiliar part of the forest after making sure to follow the correct path. 

Wooyoung frowned and went back from where he came. He reached the crossroad and sure enough, he had taken the right path. So why didn’t it lead to the village? He had walked this exact path a hundred times in his life. In fact; he had walked it with his friend, Yeosang, just four days ago to buy apples from the nice lady at the market. 

Wooyoung turned and started walking towards the village again. This time, he made sure to look at the path closely. It was unchanged. Same as always.   
He was so focused on the path that he nearly bumped into a boy who was standing in the middle of the road.

“Oh, sorry”, Wooyoung apologized and took a step back.   
The boy in front of him just smiled.  
Something about him struck Wooyoung as odd. He couldn’t figure out what it was, though.

“Hello”, Wooyoung politely greeted the boy.  
“Hello”, he greeted back, “Can I get your name? You can call me San.”

Wooyoung was about to answer when he noticed an unfamiliar rock near the road. The path had changed again and Wooyoung was slowly but surely getting frustrated.

“Sorry, this road is supposed to lead to the village, right?”, he asked San.

"It used to."

Wooyoung blanked: "I'm... sorry I'm not sure I understand.... This path will lead me to the village, right?"  
The boy in front of him smiled a toothy smile. His teeth looked quite sharp. "Not anymore, I'm afraid."

"What do you mean 'not anymore'?", Wooyoung was getting fed up with the whole situation. How could a path not lead a certain place 'anymore'? Neither the place nor the path had moved or been renamed in the past week.

Wooyoung decided to go back one last time to make sure he had gone down "Lavender Road" instead of "Ivy's Bush". The boy, who now had a name, followed him for a while.   
Unfortunately, it seemed that this time the way back had changed, too. Nothing seemed familiar anymore. 

Wooyoung groaned and turned around to find San standing quite close behind him. He took a step back and shot him a look. Didn’t he have his own way to go?

San lifted a hand to touch a necklace hanging around his neck.   
It was then, that Wooyoung realised that his own necklace, his talisman, had disappeared. 

There was a flurry of panic surging through Wooyoung as he grabbed his neck and felt nothing.   
“Fuck. No. No.” Frantically, he started turning out his pockets and the bag he had brought with him although he knew it was fruitless. His talisman was gone. How could he have been so stupid? Of course he had gotten lost. Of course the path had changed.  
Without his talisman or other people, the fae were free to mess with his mind and surroundings as they wished.  
And speaking of fae…

San's smile was calm but his glittering eyes betrayed him. He looked even less human than he had before.   
“Are you missing something?”, San asked lightly, pulling the charm out from his shirt. It was Wooyoung’s. 

“How did you get that?”, Wooyoung demanded to know.  
“Oh, you know…”, San mused, his smile turning into a mischievous smirk, “I have my ways.”

He took the necklace off and lifted it into the air, letting it dangle in front of Wooyoung’s face.  
“Give it back”, Wooyoung ordered and made a grab for the piece of jewellery.

San chuckled and moved the necklace to the side.   
“Oh, I’ll give it to you…”  
Wooyoung sensed the ‘but’ hanging in the air and raised his eyebrows. “But?”

“But…”, San’s eyes glinted playfully in the early sun, “It comes with a price.”

“Like what.” Wooyoung was positively fed up with San. He had only wanted to visit his grandmother for god’s sake! How did he end up here?   
“Hmmm…”, San pretended to think although Wooyoung was pretty sure he already knew what he wanted.

“How about your name, darling?”  
Wooyoung scoffed: “Yeah, right. Not happening.”  
San pouted. “I thought you wanted your talisman back?”, he asked and batted his eyelashes.

“Yeah, but I also want to stay alive”, Wooyoung answered and made another attempt to get his necklace back. The fae took a step back.  
“Why do you think I would harm you?”, he asked. 

“You’re fae. Who knows what you’ll do to me.”   
San looked a bit hurt by the accusation but Wooyoung didn’t buy it. His eyes were cold when he once again held out his hand to get his talisman back.   
“I want my necklace back. Give it to me”.

“You said you’d give me something in exchange-”  
“First of all,” Wooyoung interrupted the fae, “I never said I would. I asked what you would want me to give you for it. I’ve decided that the price is too high for something that you stole from me.”  
Wooyoung stared at San and made a motion with his outstretched hand. 

San sighed: “Fine. I’m changing the price. I’d like a kiss from you.”  
“Excuse me?”  
“I said I want a kiss. In exchange for your necklace”, San repeated.   
“No, I heard you. A kiss? Why?”, Wooyoung asked.

Unless San was somehow tricking him, there was no explanation Wooyoung could come up with as to why the fae would want a kiss. Was kissing a fae a crime? Would it bind him to San in some twisted way? Was it a way to sell his soul? Or body?

“A kiss. From you. I have my reasons”, San was impatiently tapping his fingers against his leg.  
“This is not some two-faced thing, right? It’ll just be a simple kiss. Nothing else. No tricks.”

“No tricks”, San said.  
Wooyoung held out his pinky: “Promise me.”  
San linked his pinky with Wooyoungs. “I promise.”  
“Fine. A kiss for my necklace. Nothing more. It’s a deal.”

Wooyoung regarded the fae for a moment, then unlinked their pinkies. He made a grab for the necklace but San moved it away again.   
“Kiss first.”  
Wooyoung wanted to snap at San but decided it was easier to just get this over with.  
He sighed and stepped into San’s personal space. Wooyoung tilted his head and kissed San. He had to begrudgingly admit that San’s lips were quite nice.

They stood there for a while, kissing. The second Wooyoung tried to pull back and break the kiss however, San dug his nails deep into Wooyoung’s shoulder blades to keep him close.  
Wooyoung mentally cursed himself for not realising there still had been a loophole in his deal. He struggled in San’s grip, trying to get out of the fae’s hold which only resulted in San deepening the kiss and pulling him even closer. Wooyoung was too close to even knee him in the crotch.

Whoever painted fae as delicate creatures had clearly never encountered one. San had an iron grip. He seemed to be stronger than everyone Wooyoung knew.

After a few failed attempts at escaping, Wooyoung decided that if he couldn’t get away, he at least wanted a bit control over the fae.  
He turned his focus back to the kiss and prodded his tongue against San’s lips. The fae opened his mouth immediately, letting Wooyoung lick into his mouth.  
San’s teeth, Wooyoung found out, were indeed quite sharp. If he tried, he could probably cut himself with them.

San tried to regain some control by lightly biting Wooyoung’s bottom lip. Wooyoung forcefully grabbed his jaw in retaliation and turned it to his liking.   
San whimpered. It was a beautiful sound, Wooyoung thought. He wanted to hear more of it.

Wooyoung experimentally twisted his tongue to find more ways to pull similar noises from San. His only current goal was to make San squirm and shake beneath him. 

He was so lost in their little world that he nearly forgot he had places to go.  
The moment San slackened his grip, Wooyoung remembered and forcefully threw himself backwards, pushing San away in the process. He stumbled over a root and fell on his behind. There was a slight metallic taste in his mouth.

Wooyoung looked up at the fae.  
San was quite a sight to behold. His lips and chin were shiny with spit, his hair was disheveled and his expression was one of bliss. He also looked upset. Wooyoung had ruined his plan, after all. 

“You tricked me”, Wooyoung stated. He was angry. Weren’t fae unable to break promises? Was San an exception?

“Oh, it wasn’t a trick. How was I supposed to know we were thinking different things?” San was smiling in a way that told Wooyoung he knew exactly what Wooyoung had meant.   
Wooyoung sneered and threw a “Fuck you.” at San.  
“I just wanted a kiss”, San actively sounded hurt now, “Why don’t you like me?”

Wooyoung’s anger simmered down to annoyance at San’s tone. He was still playing with him, right? It was conflicting. As far as Wooyoung knew, all fae were the same, meaning they only saw humans as playthings. Why should San be any different?

Wooyoung sighed: “Well, for one: I have somewhere to be and you just kept me here for I-don’t-know-how-long–”  
“No time passed”, San interrupted him.  
“Sorry?”, Wooyoung asked.  
“We’re in a time-loop. You have to step out of it to make time go on again”, he clarified.  
“Oh.” Well at least he didn’t have to explain to his grandma why he was late.

“Anyways”, Wooyoung went on, “You kept me here. And you stole something from me.”   
“I’d like it back now, by the way”, Wooyoung added.

San held out the necklace. He hesitated to loosen his grip when Wooyoung took it.   
“You, uh… I just wanted to get to know you, you know?”  
San worried at his lower lip, hesitant to look Wooyoung in the eye.

“That’s… You have a lot to learn about first meetings”, Wooyoung decided to say.

He took the necklace from San’s hold.  
“Thank you.”  
The fae’s eyebrows shot up, his lips curling into a mischievous smirk.  
Shit. Wooyoung was pretty sure he now legally owed the other a favour.  
He quickly turned to leave when San spoke up again: “It’s broken, by the way. The sigil. I suggest you get a new one.”

Wooyoung nodded and walked on. He put his necklace on anyway.

The last he heard from San before stepping out of the time-loop was a soft “I’ll see you around.”

As Wooyoung stepped into familiar surroundings, he wondered if San actually meant it and they would see each other again. 

Maybe outside the forest. In a week or two.   
First, however, he had to buy a new talisman.

**Author's Note:**

> Edited: 2020.08.01


End file.
